Dingdong n' Lani
Dingdong n' Lani is a Philippine longest-running musical variety show produced by the IBC Entertainment TV which airs every Sunday at 9:30pm on IBC. The show is hosted by Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, it aired its pilot episode on March 2, 2014. The show also broadcasts worldwide through Global IBC. It features several music guests ranging from established acts to veteran singers. It become the longest-running and top-rated weekly musical variety show on Philippine television history every Sunday night features dance and love song musical performances. About the show Two of Philippine showbiz’s biggest musical legends will partner up this Sunday nights, as IBC brings them via one of its biggest shows of the year. Regarded as one of the most outstanding concert performers, this multi-platinum recording artist, songwriter, director and total entertainer as the world renowned singer-songwriter and one of the newest Kapinoy, Dingdong Avanzado writes a song based on the life of a letter sender as well and multi-awarded singer and recording artist Lani Misalucha sings love songs by request from OPM, Pinoy rock, jazz and classical will surely delight in Lani's unique vocal prowess. On July 6, 2014, the musical show topped the Sunday night TV ratings game and continues its winning streak in 2014, brought many fans and supporters by starting off with Dingdong's birthday bash, showbiz's most awaited new year salvo and on August 3, 2014, with Lani's birthday bash. For the first time, Dingdong n' Lani was competed by Gandang Gabi, Vice! of ABS-CBN and The Tim Yap Show as rivals, as the variety show maintained its ratings. Since then, for an instant success of the musical show Dingdong n' Lani climbed up the ratings chart in a matter of months, forming part of IBC's triumvirate of giant killers (alongside Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar) on Sunday primetime slot. Last December 7, 2014, Dingdong n' Lani broadcast live for the first time; conducting a 3-hour live telethon special dedicated to the victims of Typhoon Hagupit. IBC through the IBC Foundation, Inc. have raised P30 million pesos for the families affected by the Super Typhoon. 'Synopsis' The original prince of pop Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Misalucha will now join the forces of musical variety show on Philippine television for a night of songs and pure entertainment recorded some of the most enduring love songs in OPM history. It features the power combination of the original prince of pop and the Asia's nightingale in one musical variety show for the first time ever with fans and viewers from all ages. Features several music guests ranging the finest singers. The show features various segments of songs and dances appealing to the Filipino’s natural love for music and singing. The format of the show is fairly simple: the two stars showcase their talents while inviting different OPM artists for performances and quick interviews to their beloved Kapinoy supporters. The first of its kind on Philippine television, a musical variety show that aside from featuring the legendary duo, will also have known performers singing their songs while several features, portions, and musical production numbers that cater to the audiences. The show boasts of its well-arranged musical numbers and medleys that feature all kinds of songs and performed by the show hosts with other guest singers and entertainers. Also featured are live singing of the hosts and performers with a live band on special episodes. Hosts * Dingdong Avanzado as The Original Prince of Pop * Lani Misalucha as The Asia's Nightingale Guest * Jaya and Ariel Rivera (March 2, 2014) * Richard Reynoso and Donna Cruz (March 9, 2014) * Lilet and Basil Valdez (March 16, 2014) * Richard Poon and Pilita Corales (March 23, 2014) * Jeffrey Hidalgo, Geneva Cruz and James Coronel of Smokey Mountain (March 30, 2014) * Manilyn Reynes and Hajji Alejandro (April 6, 2014) * Celeste Legaspi and Wency Cornejo (sing Iyong-Iyo (Ang Puso Ko)) (April 13, 2014) * Ted Ito and Rose Fostanes (April 20, 2014) * Roselle Nava and Paolo Santos (April 27, 2014) * Rafael Centenera singing Basta't Ikaw and Cris Villonco (May 4, 2014) * Agot Isidro and Darius Razon (May 11, 2014; 70s balladeer sing Heto Na Naman Ako and Ibigay Mo Na) * Nelson del Castillo and Kuh Ledesma (May 18, 2014) * Keno and Carol Banawa (May 25, 2014) * Anthony Castelo and Carmen Soriano (June 1, 2014) * Claire de la Fuente and Gin Rum N' Truth singing Kalayaan (June 8, 2014) * Gino Padilla and Carmen Pateña (June 15, 2014) * Eva Eugenio and Freddie Aguilar (June 22, 2014; singing Napakasakit Kuya Eddie and Magdalena) * Randy Santiago and Imelda Papin (June 29, 2014) * Jayda Avanzado amd Jessa Zaragoza, and Rico J. Puno (July 6, 2014) * Eva Eugenio, and Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon of Iskul Bukol (July 13, 2014) * The Lover's Melody and Barbie Almalbis (July 20, 2014) * Louie Heredia and JoAnne Lorenzana (July 27, 2014) * Kitchie Nadal and Gary Granada (August 3, 2014) * Reuben Laurente and Imelda Papin (August 10, 2014) * Bituin Escalante and Nonoy Zuniga (August 17, 2014) * Davey Langit and Lindsay Custodio (September 21, 2014) * Top Suzara and Jinky Vidal, and Jimmy Bondoc (September 28, 2014) * Roel Cortez and Joey Albert (October 5, 2014) * Pops Fernandez and Ryan Cayabyab (October 25, 2014) * Aiza Seguerra and Sampaguita (November 2, 2014) * The CompanY and Steven Curtis Chapman (November 23, 2014) * Ronnie Liang, Rachel Alejandro, Jose Mari Chan. Pilita Corales, 1:43, Jay R, Janella Salvador, Veejay Aragon, Princess Velasco and Raymond Lauchengco (December 7, 2014) * Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador and AJ Muhlach, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap and Raymond Lauchengco (December 14, 2014) * Raymond Lauchegco, The Lover's Melody, Keempee de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Sam YG, Carlos Agassi, Victor Anastacio and Bobby Yan of T.O.D.A.S., Shanne Velasco and Arvin Ventanilla (December 21, 2014) * Marco Sison and Jaime Rivera (January 18, 2015) * Thor and Morissette Amon (February 8, 2015) * Sheryl Cruz and Side A (February 15, 2015) * Jaime Garchitorena and Claire dela Fuente (March 8, 2015) * Anna Fegi and Gary Granada (March 22, 2015) * Bugoy Drilon and Kyla (March 29, 2015) * Harana and Shanne Velasco (April 5, 2015) * Lindsay Custodio and Hale (April 12, 2015) * Janet Basco and Tito Mina (April 19, 2015) * Chad Borja and Ella May Saison (June 14, 2015) * Lara Maigue and Quest (Junbe 21, 2015) * Randy Santiago and Juris (July 19, 2015) * Nora Aunor and Rico J. Puno (July 26, 2015) * Renz Verano and Jessa Zaragosa (August 29, 2015) * Reuben Laurente and Rachelle Ann Go (September 20, 2015) * Chona Cruz and Rey Valera (October 25, 2015) * Ebe Dancel and Princess Velasco (November 29, 2015) * Jose Mari Chan and Lea Salonga (December 20, 2015) * Cherryz Mendoza and Kimpoy Feliciano (February 7, 2016) Awards and nominations 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male TV Host) - Won (Dingdong Avanzado) * 29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Musical Variety Show) - Won * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female TV Host) - Won (Lani Misalucha) * 28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Male TV Host) - Won (Dingdong Avanzado) * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Musical Variety Show) - Won Trivia * This is IBC's return of primetime musical variety show after 4 years since By Request ended in 2011 aside from the Saturday dance music-variety show DMZ-TV which is also aired on the same station. References See also * IBC-13 revived the primetime variety show every Sunday * IBC-13 Strengthens Weekend Program Line-Up * IBC-13 celebrates 54th year anniversary * Dingdong Avanzado topbills IBC-13's 54th anniversary activities * Powerhouse Programs on IBC-13’s Panalo Weekend * Mr. Dingdong Avanzado, Ms. Lani Misalucha turn show into telethon, raise P30M for Typhoon Ruby victims * Kapinoy stars featured in ‘Dingdong n' Lani’ Christmas Special this Sunday * Holy Week TV Sked in 2015 * IBC-13 Continues to Maintains TV Ratings in March * Dingdong Avanzado * Lani Misalucha * IBC * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of Philippine television shows External links * Dingdong n' Lani Website * Dingdong n' Lani on Facebook * Dingdong n' Lani on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts